


Ghosts

by Thistlerose



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Drabble, Grief, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-04
Updated: 2011-10-04
Packaged: 2017-10-24 07:14:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/260552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thistlerose/pseuds/Thistlerose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the theme "spirit."  When he's sad and alone, Alex closes his eyes and pretends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ghosts

When he was younger, and scared and alone, Alex pretended that his brother Scott was with him. Scott was older, stronger. Best of all, he didn’t have this deadly secret burning in his chest, waiting to hurt someone. In strange foster homes, on Greyhound buses, in solitary, Alex would close his eyes, and Scott was beside him.

And he was safe.

After Cuba, it’s Darwin Alex thinks about, not Scott. In the quiet solitude of his room, he imagines Darwin’s strong arms around his chest, his breath warm against the back of his neck.

It isn’t real.

But it helps.

10/2/2011


End file.
